fanowska_scoobydoofandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Misja: RODZINKA/Rozdział 7
Rozdział 7 – ''Błoga nieświadomość'' Stara taktyka Kudłatego nadal działała znakomicie. Dzięki udawaniu niezbyt rozgarniętego poczciwca Fred był w stanie odgadnąć z zachowania swojej żony o wiele więcej, niż dowiedziałby się, gdyby spytał ją wprost. W tym wypadku już od kilku dni było jasne, że Daphne coś kombinuje. Często nuciła coś pod nosem, niemal bez przerwy miała na twarzy ten swój specjalny, przebiegło-radosny uśmieszek i chodziła też inaczej – w zasadzie prawie tańczyła po domu do tej swojej tajemniczej melodii. Tak, zdecydowanie coś knuła; i co więcej, wszystko szło po jej myśli. Pozostawało tylko ustalić, co tym razem wymyśliła. x – Tatusiu – Rose uśmiechnęła się słodziutko i zatrzepotała rzęsami – czy Jenny, Marty i Chris mogą tu przyjść w sobotę? – Pewnie – Kudłaty lekko wzruszył ramionami. – Nigdy nie zabraniałem ci zapraszania przyjaciół. Nie rozumiem, czemu tym razem podchodzisz mnie tak, jakbyś próbowała się dowiedzieć, co ci kupię na urodziny. – Bo chcę zaprosić Jenny i chłopców na wieczór filmowy... tylko nie wiem, czy mogę. – Jasne, że możesz. Pod warunkiem, że ich rodzice się zgodzą. – Jesteś najlepszym tatą na świecie – oznajmiła dziewczynka, tuląc się do ojca. – Nie mam wyjścia, moja mała księżniczko; zasługujesz na wszystko, co najlepsze – odrzekł mężczyzna, głaszcząc jasne pukle córeczki i uśmiechając się szeroko. x – Mogę jutro pójść do Rose? – spytał Chris w piątek, podczas obiadu. – Oczywiście, kochanie – odrzekła natychmiast Daphne. – Przecież wiesz, że możesz się spotykać z przyjaciółmi, kiedy chcesz. – No, no, uważaj, co mówisz, moja droga – wtrącił się Fred. – Dziecko może cię źle zrozumieć i zacząć włóczyć się po nocy. – Nie jestem dzieckiem – zaprotestował Chris. – Oczywiście, że nie, skarbie – Daphne lekko poklepała dłoń starszego syna. – Kiedy mniej więcej wybierasz się jutro do Rose? – Wieczorem. Fred wymownie spojrzał na swoją żonę. – A nie mówiłem? Już się zaczyna – powiedział z lekkim wyrzutem. – Wybij to sobie z głowy, synu – dodał, zwracając się do Chrisa. – Możesz odwiedzać przyjaciół rano, w południe i po południu, ale nie wieczorem. – Ale, tato – jęknął chłopiec – Rose zaprosiła mnie, Jen i Marty'ego na wieczór filmowy. Powiedziała, że ma filmy o Batmanie i o Supermanie, i że jej tata obiecał zrobić całą górę popcornu... – Cały Kudłaty – zauważyła pogodnie Daphne. – Naprawdę nie rozumiem, Freddy, czemu tak się opierasz. Przecież tu nie chodzi o wielką wyprawę do Plymouth, tylko o zwykłe pójście do koleżanki, mieszkającej trzy przecznice dalej. To bliżej niż do twoich rodziców, o moim starym domu nie wspominając. – Ale kto to widział, żeby ośmiolatek włóczył się wieczorami po mieście? – Zapomniałeś, co my wyprawialiśmy, kiedy byliśmy dziećmi? Fred westchnął ciężko. Niestety, uwaga jego żony była słuszna, a on miał tego świadomość. – W porządku, wygraliście – powiedział zrezygnowany. – Dzięki, tato! – zawołał Chris, rzucając się ojcu na szyję. – Wiedziałam, że w końcu się zgodzisz, Freddy – stwierdziła Daphne i na chwilę lekko przygryzła dolną wargę. Ta krótka zmiana wyrazu twarzy Daphne po raz kolejny upewniła Freda, że jego żona coś kombinuje; co więcej, teraz był gotów założyć się o całą swoją kolekcję archiwalnych numerów "Panikarza Narodowego", że miało to jakiś związek z Kudłatym... Oczywiście! Jak mógł się tego wcześniej nie domyślić! Na pewno próbowała potajemnie wyswatać Kudłatego z Velmą! – Freddy, wszystko w porządku? – zaniepokoiła się Daphne. – Muszę sprawdzić, czy nie zostawiłem kluczyków w stacyjce – skłamał szybko Fred i wybiegł z kuchni. Wiedział, że źle zrobił, ale nie miał innego wyjścia. Przecież nie mógł jej powiedzieć, że odgadł jej zamiary, bo niewątpliwie wszystkiego by się wyparła... Dobra, tylko spokojnie. Należało się zastanowić, co teraz zrobić z tym fantem. Wyglądało na to, że najlepiej będzie spokojnie zaczekać na rozwój wypadków – i w razie potrzeby włączyć "tryb starszego brata" wobec Velmy. x – Tylko pamiętaj: bądź grzeczny i nie pobij się z Chrisem ani z Jenny – powiedziała Velma, ostatni raz przygładzając włosy swojego synka, i nacisnęła dzwonek u drzwi domu Rogersów. – Spoko, mamo – Marty lekko wzruszył ramionami. – Niby jak możemy się pobić w czasie filmu? Mama posłała mu sceptyczne spojrzenie, ale zanim zdołała odpowiedzieć, drzwi otworzyły się. – Cześć, Vel. Się masz, Marty – Kudłaty uśmiechnął się najszerzej, jak umiał. – Właźcie szybko; Scooby, Chris i dziewczyny już pięć razy próbowali dobrać się do popcornu, kiedy na was czekaliśmy... widzę was, łobuzy! – dodał na wpół ostrzegawczo, a na wpół żartobliwie, zerknąwszy w stronę drzwi kuchennych. – Vełma! – Ciocia Velma! – porzuciwszy pierwotny zamiar rzucenia się na popcorn, Jenny i Chris przytulili się do kobiety, a Scooby kilkukrotnie trącił nosem jej dłoń. – Właściwie chyba powinnam już iść – Velma niemal machinalnie pogłaskała psa, który zareagował na to radosnym machaniem ogonem. – Łaczego? – Scooby spojrzał na nią smutnymi oczami. – Niech pani zostanie – odezwała się Rose, podchodząc do Velmy i mocno chwytając ją za rękę. – Zostań, ciociu! – Jenny i Chris zawtórowali koleżance. – Nie mogę zostać – odrzekła Velma, próbując się uwolnić od oblepiających ją dzieci. Bez skutku. – Nie mam zaproszenia. – Od kiedy potrzebujesz zaproszenia, żeby wpaść z wizytą do starego kumpla? – zdziwił się Kudłaty. – Jesteś przegłosowana; zostajesz, o ile nie masz jakichś super ważnych planów. – Ale... – No, nie daj się prosić. Od dziesięciu lat nie mieliśmy ze Scoobym okazji spędzić wieczoru z kimkolwiek ze starej ekipy... a zresztą wygląda na to, że dzieciaki nie pozwolą ci wyjść, póki nie obejrzymy filmu. x Po filmie okazało się, że cały dywan został zasypany popcornem, którym potajemnie rzucały w siebie dzieci. – No dobra, dzieciaki, idźcie się pobawić – Kudłaty odsunął drzemiącego na jego kolanach Scooby'ego i poderwał się z kanapy. – Zawołam was, kiedy kolacja będzie gotowa. Dzieci, chwyciwszy jeszcze po garści popcornu, wybiegły z pokoju. Po chwili dał się słyszeć taki hałas, jakby po schodach przebiegło stado słoni, trzasnęły drzwi i zrobiło się cicho. – Rety, ale śmietnik – mruknęła Velma, rozglądając się dokoła. – Wiedziałam, że Jenny i chłopcy w zetknięciu z popcornem potrafią się zachowywać jak troje małych dzikusów, ale tym razem przeszli samych siebie. Gdzie jest odkurzacz? – A po co nam on? – zachichotał Kudłaty, po czym kilkakrotnie szturchnął Scooby'ego. – Ej, Scoob, masz ochotę na trochę popcornu? Pies uniósł jedną powiekę, zerknął na podłogę, poderwał się jak zelektryzowany i rzucił się na leżące na dywanie ziarenka popcornu. Wkrótce po bałaganie nie było już śladu. – Zawsze tak sprzątacie? – spytała Velma, otrząsnąwszy się z pierwszego szoku. – Jasne, że nie. Robimy tak tylko wtedy, kiedy bałagan jest jadalny – Kudłaty wyszczerzył zęby. – Jadałny i łyszny – dorzucił pogodnie Scooby. – Skoro mowa o pysznościach, to chyba powinienem zabrać się za robienie kolacji, zanim dzieciaki padną z głodu – stwierdził Kudłaty, uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej (w tym momencie Velma zaczęła się zastanawiać, kiedy twarz pęknie mu na pół) i mrugając znacząco do Scooby'ego. – No, a ja chyba powinnam już iść – powiedziała Velma, drapiąc Scooby'ego za uchem, po czym podała rękę Kudłatemu. – Na razie, chłopcy. Wpadnę później po Marty'ego. – Nie no, chyba żartujesz – Kudłaty popatrzył na nią ze zdziwieniem. – Mam swój honor; w porze obiadu i kolacji nie wypuszczam gości bez porządnego posiłku. – Ty nigdy nie wypuszczałeś gości bez porządnego posiłku – zauważyła Velma, uśmiechając się lekko. – A poważnie: nie chcę nadużywać twojej gościnności. – Niczego nie nadużywasz, Vel. Proszę, zostań na kolacji. Potraktuj to jako moje podziękowanie za opiekę nad Rose i wspaniały obiad. – Łostań, Vełmo – Scooby błagalnie popatrzył na kobietę. – To nie w porządku, Scooby Doo – stwierdziła ona po chwili. – Dobrze wiesz, że nigdy nie umiałam oprzeć się tej twojej minie. – Czyłi łostaniesz na kołacji? – upewnił się pies, radośnie merdając ogonem. – Zostanę. Ale, Kudłaty, pozwól przynajmniej, że ci trochę pomogę. – Jeśli tylko chcesz, to proszę bardzo, chodź – mężczyzna wziął kobietę za nadgarstek i poprowadził do kuchni. x – Vel – zagadnął Kudłaty, dorzucając do miski z sałatką ostatnią porcję pokrojonych pomidorów – możemy pogadać? Wiesz... tak zupełnie szczerze? – Raczej tak – Velma wzruszyła ramionami i zamieszała łyżką w garnku z cukrem, powoli zmieniającym się w lepką, jasnobrązową substancję. – Może na początek wyjaśnisz mi, po co ci ten karmel? – To baza do sosu. – Sosu do deseru? – Nie. Do kiełbasek. Velma lekko pozieleniała i zasłoniła usta dłonią. – Przepraszam na chwilę – wymamrotała i pobiegła w kierunku łazienki, wcisnąwszy Kudłatemu łyżkę oblepioną karmelem. – Co ja takiego powiedziałem? – Kudłaty ze zdziwieniem spojrzał na Scooby'ego, który w odpowiedzi tylko przechylił głowę najpierw w prawo, a potem w lewo, na znak, że nie ma pojęcia. Velma wróciła kilka minut później. Była bledsza niż wcześniej, a oczy miała załzawione i podpuchnięte. – Wszystko w porządku? – spytał zaniepokojony Kudłaty. – Tak; żałuję tylko, że cię zapytałam o ten karmel – odrzekła Velma, ocierając łzę, płynącą po jej lewym policzku. – Masz może jakieś miętówki? Mężczyzna natychmiast sięgnął do kieszeni i wydobył stamtąd niedużą paczuszkę twardych, zielonkawych cukierków, którą następnie podał kobiecie. – Tak w zasadzie... nie wolisz przypadkiem kropli żołądkowych? – spytał po chwili namysłu. – Nie wygłupiaj się; czy ja wyglądam na chorą? – Szczerze? Jest gorzej; wyglądasz jak półtora nieszczęścia. To jak? Dać ci te kropelki? – Nie, dzięki. Jak cię znam, to zaaplikowałbyś mi końską dawkę, a tak się składa, że Marty i ja przyjechaliśmy samochodem. Nie zamierzam ryzykować, że w drodze powrotnej spowoduję wypadek z powodu efektów ubocznych tych twoich kropli żołądkowych. Lepiej pilnuj karmelu i powiedz mi wreszcie, o czym chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać. – Ale obiecujesz, że odpowiesz zupełnie szczerze? – Obiecuję. Wal śmiało. – Dlaczego od razu mi nie powiedziałaś, że byłaś we mnie zakochana? Velma przez chwilę milczała. – To niczego by nie zmieniło – odrzekła w końcu. – I tak ożeniłbyś się z Mary Jane. – Ale może przynajmniej nie namawiałbym cię tak bardzo na przyjście na mój ślub. To prawda, że cię nigdy nie kochałem, ale też nigdy nie chciałem cię zranić. Gdybym tylko wiedział wcześniej... – Nie ma sensu gdybać, Kudłaty. Co było, to było; już tego nie zmienimy. Nie mówmy o tym więcej, bardzo cię proszę. Zrobiło się cicho. – Vel – zaczął ostrożnie Kudłaty – mogę cię jeszcze o coś zapytać? – Możesz. O co chodzi? Kudłaty otworzył usta, ale nie zdążył nic powiedzieć; nagle bowiem dały się słyszeć straszliwe wrzaski. Oboje dorośli bez namysłu pobiegli do pokoju, w którym bawiły się dzieci. Jak okazało się na miejscu, Rose i Jenny ukrywały się pod łóżkiem, podczas gdy Marty i Chris gonili się po całym pokoju, udając, że strzelają do siebie nawzajem. – Znów to samo – jęknęła wyraźnie niezadowolona Velma, po czym złapała obu chłopców za kołnierze. – Ile razy mówiłam wam, że nie lubię, kiedy bawicie się w kowbojów? – spytała surowo. – Chyba ze sto – odrzekł Chris po chwili namysłu. – Ale, mamo, my nie bawiliśmy się teraz w kowbojów – wtrącił się Marty – tylko w żołnierzy z wojny secesyjnej, o której ostatnio czytał mi dziadek. – Zdaje się, że będę musiała poważnie pogadać z tatą – mruknęła Velma. – Tatusiu – odezwała się Rose, wystawiając głowę spod łóżka – co to za dziwny zapach? Kudłaty powęszył szybko w powietrzu i szeroko otworzył oczy. – Karmel się pali! – wrzasnął z przerażeniem, po czym wybiegł z pokoju. x Ostatecznie kiełbaski zostały podane z musztardą i keczupem, co Velma powitała cichym westchnieniem ulgi. Więc jednak, na szczęście, tej nocy nikogo nie czekały rewolucje żołądkowe. W czasie, gdy Kudłaty, przy pomocy swojej córki i Scooby'ego, sprzątał naczynia po kolacji, Velma (nie bez pewnych trudności) przekonała trójkę pozostałych dzieci, że pora już iść do domu. – Dzięki za wszystko, Kudłaty – powiedziała, ściskając dłoń przyjaciela. – Było miło. – Heh. Nie ma sprawy – odrzekł on, uśmiechając się z lekkim rozbawieniem. – Ale jeśli zamierzasz gdziekolwiek iść, to chyba najpierw powinnaś założyć buty i kurtkę. Wtem rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Otworzywszy, Kudłaty zobaczył Freda. – Cześć, stary – powiedział pogodnie, cofając się nieco, by wpuścić przyjaciela do środka. – Łykniesz trochę czekolady na rozgrzewkę? x Kudłaty musiał być naprawdę sentymentalny – albo zdrowo szurnięty. Jak inaczej można było wytłumaczyć fakt, że choć jego restauracja splajtowała, to jednak jakimś cudem skombinował na tyle dużą sumę, żeby po powrocie do Coolsville od razu zamieszkać w domu, w którym dorastał? Przecież mógł na początek wynająć jakieś miłe mieszkanko, a dom kupić po rozkręceniu nowego biznesu. Przynajmniej tak wskazywała logika. Ale cóż, to był Kudłaty; on nie zawsze zachowywał się logicznie... Tak rozmyślając, Fred doszedł do starego-nowego domu Rogersów, jednym krokiem ominął wszystkie trzy schodki na werandę i zapukał. Po chwili otworzył mu Kudłaty. – Cześć, stary – powiedział, wpuszczając Freda do środka. – Łykniesz trochę czekolady na rozgrzewkę? – Nie, ale dzięki... O! – w tym momencie Fred zauważył Velmę, próbującą się ubrać; nie miała łatwego zadania z powodu czworga przyklejonych do niej dzieci. – A co tu się dzieje? – A co? Nie widać? – mruknęła Velma, odczepiając od siebie Chrisa, który natychmiast z powrotem do niej przylgnął. – Próbuję zabrać Jenny i chłopców do domu. – To po co ściągałaś buty? – Fred uniósł jedną brew. – Bo niektórzy – Velma szybko obrzuciła spojrzeniem Kudłatego, Scooby'ego i dzieci – namówili mnie, żebym została na film i kolację... A swoją drogą, czy ktoś może mnie uwolnić? – Ups... sorki, Vel – powiedział Kudłaty, odciągając Rose i Jenny. x Kiedy Fred i Chris wrócili do domu, Daphne niemal natychmiast porwała chłopca na bok i zaczęła z nim po cichu rozmawiać. Fred tymczasem podniósł Jerry'ego, który wypuszczony przez matkę, przydreptał do ojca po rytualnego buziaka na dobranoc. Niosąc synka do pokoju, żeby położyć go spać, mężczyzna usłyszał (nieco stłumiony) radosny pisk swojej żony. W tym momencie zgasły ostatnie iskierki jego nadziei, że może jednak nie planowała potajemnego wyswatania Velmy z Kudłatym. Daphne była świetna w grze pozorów, ale miała jeden słaby punkt – kiedy do głosu dochodziły u niej silne emocje, jak złość czy podekscytowanie, traciła kontrolę nad sobą i nieświadomie zdradzała swoje zamiary. A więc było prawie pewne, że ten wieczór filmowy u Rogersów był jej pomysłem, a Scooby i dzieciaki nieprzypadkowo zatrzymali tam Velmę. Co prawda Kudłaty też miał w tym swój udział, ale jego nie można było winić; on nie zdawał sobie sprawy, o co toczy się gra. A co będzie, jeśli plan Daphne się nie powiedzie...? Oj, ale się porobiło. Należało jak najprędzej skontaktować się z Madelyn i Joem i wspólnie ułożyć plan awaryjny. x W poniedziałek, około pierwszej po południu, Daphne wyprostowała się, lekko potrząsnęła prawą dłonią i uśmiechnęła się przebiegle. Trzy ostatnie godziny spędziła na pisaniu dwóch, w gruncie rzeczy krótkich, wiadomości, ale wysiłek się opłacił. Miała stuprocentową pewność, że nikt nie rozpozna jej pisma – tym bardziej, że sami zainteresowani (oraz Fred, Madelyn i Joe) nadal nie mieli pojęcia o jej planach. Teraz pozostawało tylko znaleźć sposób na szybkie, a zarazem dyskretne, dostarczenie przesyłek do adresatów. x – Sorki, ciociu, ale to niewykończalne – Marty potrząsnął głową. – Jakie? – zdziwiła się Daphne. – No... nie do zrobienia. – Aaa, chodziło ci o "niewykonalne"... Ale czemu tak myślisz? – Bo dzisiaj mama daje korki z matmy temu bogatemu głąbowi, Johnny'emu Longworthowi, a ja mam na nią czekać u cioci Madelyn... – Więc wrócicie razem, i to pewnie późno – dokończyła Daphne. – To nic nie szkodzi; sama to załatwię – to powiedziawszy, kobieta zwróciła się do Rose. – Czy mogę liczyć na to, że twój tata znajdzie tę kopertę nie później niż jutro po pracy, złotko? – Spokojna głowa, ciociu Daphne – odrzekła dziewczynka, uśmiechając się szeroko; w tym momencie wyglądała jak mała, złotowłosa kopia swego ojca. – Scooby i ja na pewno coś wymyślimy. x Późnym wieczorem, kiedy Marty już spał, Velma oderwała się na chwilę od sprawdzania zadań oddanych jej przez Johnny'ego Longwortha, któremu udzielała korepetycji z matematyki, i otworzyła kopertę, której zawartość intrygowała ją od chwili, gdy kilka godzin wcześniej znalazła ją w skrzynce na listy. Okazało się, że w kopercie był liścik następującej treści: Witaj, Velmo. Bardzo chciałbym poznać Cię bliżej. Przyjdź we czwartek o ósmej wieczorem do restauracji "Da Pietro". Załóż małą czarną i naszyjnik z pereł. Do zobaczenia, Twój cichy wielbiciel. PS – Przy wejściu podaj kelnerowi swoje nazwisko. Velma nie mogła uwierzyć własnym oczom. ONA miałaby mieć cichego wielbiciela? Ona? Samotna matka (niewiele, ale jednak!) po trzydziestce? Nie, to musiał być jakiś głupi żart... – A co mi szkodzi – powiedziała w końcu do samej siebie. – Po prostu pójdę do tej restauracji i to sprawdzę; muszę tylko pożyczyć naszyjnik od mamy. x – Patrz, tatusiu – powiedziała Rose następnego popołudnia, wskazując na podniesioną plastikową chorągiewkę u skrzynki na listy, stojącej przy ich posesji. – Chyba dostaliśmy jakiś list; może to od buni i dziadzia? – Zaraz sprawdzimy – odrzekł Kudłaty, otwierając skrzynkę i wyciągając z niej jakąś kopertę. – Ha! To dziwne; nie ma znaczka, stempla ani adresu nadawcy – stwierdził po chwili. – Fajnie! Zagadka! – ucieszyła się dziewczynka. – Zadzwonimy do dziadzia i poprosimy, żeby pomógł nam ją rozwiązać? – To nie będzie konieczne – zachichotał Kudłaty. – Wszystko się wyjaśni, kiedy otworzymy kopertę... ale najpierw zjemy obiad, dobrze? Po posiłku Rose pobiegła do przedpokoju, by po chwili wrócić ze znalezioną wcześniej w skrzynce kopertą, którą następnie wcisnęła w dłonie ojca. – Otwórz! Może to coś fajnego! – zawołała podekscytowana. Kudłaty wziął córkę na kolana, żeby nie zauważyła, że prawie dusi się z tłumionego śmiechu, po czym sięgnął po nóż, wytarł go w serwetkę i rozciął kopertę. Wypadła z niej nieduża karteczka z następującą wiadomością: Witam, panie Rogers. Przeczytałam o Panu w Internecie i szalenie mi pan zaimponował. Bardzo chciałabym spotkać się z Panem twarzą w twarz. Obecnie jestem w Coolsville w sprawach zawodowych. Proszę zatem przyjść w czwartek za piętnaście ósma wieczorem do restauracji "Da Pietro" i podać kelnerowi swoje nazwisko. Rozpozna mnie pan po małej czarnej, srebrnym bolerku i czerwonej broszce. Pozdrawiam, Anna. PS – Proszę włożyć czerwoną różę do butonierki. x – Jeszcze raz dzięki, że zgodziliście się zaopiekować Rose i Scoobym – powiedział Kudłaty w czwartkowy wieczór, ściskając dłonie Fredowi i Daphne. – Drobiazg. Od tego ma się kumpli – uśmiechnął się Fred. – Zresztą, Rose potrzebuje kontaktów z rówieśnikami – wtrąciła się Daphne – a Jerry i Scooby bardzo się polubili. – Musiałbym być ślepy, żeby tego nie zauważyć – odparł półżartem Kudłaty, obserwując synka swoich przyjaciół, siedzącego na grzbiecie psa zupełnie tak samo, jak niegdyś robiła to Rose. – No dobra, spadam; zostało mi tylko dziesięć minut – dodał, zerknąwszy na zegarek. x – Jesteś pewna, że wiesz, co robisz, kochanie? – spytał pan Dinkley, zniżając głos do szeptu, żeby Marty go nie usłyszał. – Tak, tato – odrzekła Velma. – Wprawdzie myślę, że to tylko kiepski żart, ale na wszelki wypadek to sprawdzę. O, do licha, już za pięć ósma. Muszę iść. Pa. – Uważaj na siebie – powiedział jej ojciec, mocno ściskając jej dłoń. – Nie martw się, nic mi się nie stanie – odparła ona, po czym wyszła z domu. – Mam taką nadzieję – szepnął mężczyzna, obserwując swoją starszą córkę, dopóki nie skręciła za róg budynku na końcu ulicy. x Kudłaty wypił kolejny łyk kawy i zerknął na zegarek. Nie wiedział, kim była ta cała Anna, która wyznaczyła mu spotkanie, ale jej zachowanie było bardzo niestosowne. Spóźniała się prawie pół godziny. Ponieważ był już nieco znudzony, zadecydował, że poczeka jeszcze pięć minut; w razie, gdyby ona się nie zjawiła, postanowił po prostu zapłacić za kawę i pójść do domu, po drodze wstępując do Freda i Daphne, żeby zabrać Rose i Scooby'ego. Wtem usłyszał kroki dwóch osób; jedną z nich niewątpliwie była kobieta, bo stukot obcasów był dość wyraźny. Mężczyzna zerknął przez ażurowy parawan, oddzielający jego stolik od reszty sali, i w rzeczy samej – ujrzał sylwetkę kobiety, odzianej w krótką czarną sukienkę. Nie była to jednak ta, na którą czekał; zrozumiał to, gdy usiadła przy pobliskim, ale jednak znajdującym się za parawanem, stoliku. – Przepraszam – usłyszał nagle. Spojrzawszy w górę, Kudłaty ujrzał kelnera, który go obsługiwał. – Coś się stało? – spytał. – Właśnie znaleźliśmy liścik od osoby, z którą miał się pan spotkać. Prosi w nim, żeby panu przekazać, że z ważnych powodów musiała wyjechać wcześniej niż planowała, i w ramach zadośćuczynienia oferuje panu kolację na jej koszt. – Dziękuję panu za informację, ale... – w tym momencie Kudłaty umilkł, bo kątem oka zobaczył, że kobieta, siedząca za parawanem, wstała ze swojego miejsca i ruszyła w jego stronę. Nie zauważyła go; zapewne dlatego, że kiedy go mijała, był zasłonięty przez kelnera. Niemniej, zanim zniknęła za drzwiami łazienki, Kudłaty zdążył spostrzec, że miała ciemne włosy, spięte w kok, ładne, choć niezbyt mocne, wcięcie w talii i bardzo zgrabne łydki. – Czy ma pan jakieś uwagi? – spytał w końcu kelner. – Nie, dlaczego? – odrzekł nieuważnie Kudłaty. – Użył pan słówka "ale". Kudłaty lekko potrząsnął głową i zastanowił się. – Faktycznie – przyznał po chwili. – Miałem zamiar prosić o rachunek, ale chyba jeszcze trochę zaczekam. Nie orientuje się pan przypadkiem, czy ta pani na kogoś czeka? – Nawet jeśli wiem, nie mogę panu powiedzieć. Dyskrecja to podstawa w moim zawodzie. x Velma dotarła na miejsce dziesięć minut po ósmej. Kiedy kelner podprowadził ją do stolika, spostrzegła, że nikt na nią nie czeka. Cóż, najwyraźniej nie tylko ona się spóźniła. Zakładając, oczywiście, że nie została wystawiona do wiatru... À propos – musiała sprawdzić, czy wiatr nie zburzył jej fryzury. Pogrzebawszy przez chwilę w torebce, wydobyła stamtąd lusterko. Niestety, okazało się zbyt małe, żeby mogła właściwie ocenić sytuację. Wobec tego wstała ze swojego krzesła i szybkim krokiem ruszyła w stronę łazienki. Po drodze doznała wrażenia, że gapi się na nią facet (kątem oka dostrzegła była rękaw garnituru, więc to musiał być mężczyzna), od którego wcześniej oddzielał ją parawan; przepędziła jednak tę myśl szybkim wzruszeniem ramion. Gdy kilka minut później wyszła z łazienki, wspomniany facet był tak pochłonięty studiowaniem jadłospisu, że nawet nie zauważył, jak go minęła. Wróciwszy do swojego stolika, kobieta dyskretnym gestem przywołała swojego kelnera. – Przepraszam pana – powiedziała półgłosem – czy pytał o mnie jakiś mężczyzna? – Chodzi pani o tego, który zarezerwował dla pani stolik? Przed chwilą zadzwonił i powiedział, że z powodów zdrowotnych nie jest w stanie dziś się z panią spotkać. Czy życzy pani sobie jakiś aperitif albo przystawkę? Velma szybko przekartkowała menu. Ceny przyprawiały ją o zawrót głowy. Po krótkim wahaniu oddała jadłospis kelnerowi i, czerwieniąc się jak burak, prawie wyszeptała: – Wystarczy mi kawa. Zwykłe, czarne espresso bez cukru. Kelner nie skomentował tego ani słowem. Skłonił się tylko i przeszedł do stolika za parawanem; zapewne po to, żeby przyjąć zamówienie od pasjonata czytania kart restauracyjnych. Cóż, tak to już jest: jedni mogą jadać kolacje w eleganckich restauracjach, a inni tracą pracę i zmuszeni są liczyć się z każdym groszem. Tylko dlaczego ta druga sytuacja przytrafiła się akurat jej, która miała na utrzymaniu nie tylko siebie, ale i swoje dziecko? Z tych niewesołych myśli wyrwało ją jakieś dziwne szuranie. Zupełnie jakby ktoś składał parawan. Obróciwszy się, zobaczyła, że rzeczywiście tak było; napotkała też wzrok mężczyzny, który siedział przy wcześniej zasłoniętym stoliku. Tym mężczyzną był Kudłaty. x Drzwi łazienki otworzyły się. Kudłaty szybko pochylił się nad menu, żeby zgrabna nieznajoma nie uznała go za prostaka albo psychopatę. Kiedy go minęła i usiadła przy swoim stoliku, przerzucił się na obserwowanie jej przez ażurowy parawan. Było to tym łatwiejsze, że siedziała tyłem do niego. Widział, jak przywołała kelnera, i słyszał ich rozmowę; biorąc pod uwagę, że działo się to blisko niego, nie było to trudne... zresztą, kogo chcemy oszukać? Najzwyczajniej w świecie podsłuchiwał. Miał szczęście, że nikt go na tym nie przyłapał. Tymczasem kobieta szybko przejrzała menu, po czym zamówiła kawę. Sądząc po tym, że jej głos był ledwie słyszalny, musiała być dość mocno zakłopotana. Wobec tego Kudłaty przywołał do siebie kelnera. – Przepraszam bardzo – powiedział cicho – czy mogę prosić o usunięcie parawanu? Nie lubię się czuć odizolowany. Kelner tylko się skłonił i zniknął w kuchni. Po niedługim czasie zjawił się jakiś wysoki osiłek, który sprawnie złożył parawan i zabrał go z sali. Nie obeszło się jednak bez charakterystycznego szurania, które przykuło uwagę kobiety z sąsiedniego stolika. Kiedy się obróciła, ich oczy się spotkały, a wtedy Kudłaty osłupiał. Tajemniczą nieznajomą była Velma. x Przez kilka sekund oboje w milczeniu patrzyli na siebie nawzajem. W końcu Kudłaty zamrugał, wstał ze swojego miejsca, podszedł do Velmy i uśmiechnął się do niej. – Cześć. Mogę tu klapnąć? – spytał, wskazując na puste krzesło. – Cześć. Jasne, że możesz – odrzekła Velma, odwzajemniając uśmiech. Znów zrobiło się cicho. Po dłuższej chwili Kudłaty powiedział: – Pięknie wyglądasz. Velma lekko się zarumieniła. – Dziękuję. Ty też jesteś bardzo elegancki – szepnęła. – A właściwie co tu robisz? – Byłem z kimś umówiony, ale nic z tego nie wyszło – mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami. – Dobrze, że ta osoba zaoferowała przynajmniej, że zapłaci za moją kolację... czemu się śmiejesz? – Mam nadzieję, że ta osoba jest bogata – zachichotała kobieta – bo w przeciwnym razie, jak znam twój apetyt, czeka ją bankructwo. – Nic nie poradzę, że mam taki szybki metabolizm – odparował Kudłaty, ponownie wyszczerzając zęby. – To u nas rodzinne. Lepiej powiedz, skąd TY się tu wzięłaś. – Podobno ktoś chciał się tu ze mną spotkać, ale okazało się... – Velma urwała, bo zjawił się przy niej kelner. – Pani kawa – powiedział, stawiając filiżankę na stoliku i odmaszerował, nie czekając nawet na "dziękuję". – Co takiego się okazało? – spytał Kudłaty, żeby rozmowa się nie urwała. – Że zostałam wpuszczona w maliny – odrzekła Velma. – Nie mogę powiedzieć, że się tego nie spodziewałam, ale mimo to... – Zrobiło ci się przykro? – domyślił się mężczyzna. – No... trochę tak. Wiesz, ten ktoś podrzucił mi do skrzynki pocztowej liścik podpisany "Cichy wielbiciel", więc chyba w końcu zaczęłam się łudzić, że komuś faktycznie mogłoby na mnie zależeć – wyznała kobieta, krzywiąc się lekko. – Ej, tylko mi się tu nie załamuj – Kudłaty położył dłoń na ramieniu swojej przyjaciółki. – Ten gamoń nie wie, że zmarnował szansę na spotkanie wyjątkowej kobiety... Słuchaj, a co powiesz na to, żebyśmy zjedli razem kolację? Tym razem Velma zrobiła się czerwona jak burak, spuściła wzrok i nerwowo przygryzła dolną wargę. – Nie mam na tyle pieniędzy – mruknęła po chwili. – To nic nie szkodzi; ja stawiam. – Ty? czy może raczej ta osoba, z którą miałeś się spotkać? – Velma z powątpiewaniem spojrzała na Kudłatego. –Ja cię zapraszam, więc ja płacę. Proste – Kudłaty wzruszył ramionami. x Tymczasem w domu Jonesów, podczas gdy Fred opowiadał Chrisowi i Rose niestworzone historie o kosmitach i potworach (zdaje się, że nigdy nie wyrósł z potajemnego czytania "Panikarza Narodowego"), a Scooby bawił się z małym Jerrym, Daphne, obserwując młodszego synka, z niecierpliwością czekała na wiadomość od swojego informatora. W pewnej chwili zadzwoniła jej komórka. Kobieta szybko wyszła z pokoju i spojrzała na wyświetlacz; ujrzawszy znajomy numer, czym prędzej poszła na piętro i odebrała. – Cześć, Marcus – powiedziała. – Jak tam nasz eksperyment? Kilka minut później czułe uszy Scooby'ego wychwyciły radosny, choć ledwie słyszalny z powodu odległości, pisk Daphne. A więc, na szczęście, wszystko poszło tak, jak przewidywała. x Około pół do dziesiątej Kudłaty i Velma wyszli z restauracji. – Dzięki za wszystko – powiedziała kobieta, ściskając dłoń przyjaciela. – Gdyby cię tam nie było, pewnie byłabym teraz w wisielczym nastroju. – Nie ma za co, Vel – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Wskakuj, podrzucę cię do domu – dodał, wskazując na zaparkowany w pobliżu, ciemnozielony samochód. – Chętnie bym skorzystała, ale muszę jeszcze odebrać Marty'ego od moich rodziców. – A co to za problem? – Kudłaty wzruszył ramionami. – Podrzucę cię do rodziców, a potem odstawię ciebie i młodego do domu. Jest późno; nie powinnaś chodzić sama po mieście. x Był poniedziałek, 4 października. Tego popołudnia, mniej więcej w połowie czasu między deserem a kolacją, Rose wyszła ze swojego pokoju, zeszła do salonu, gdzie jej ojciec i Scooby oglądali wiadomości w telewizji, i z cierpiętniczą miną oznajmiła: – Nie umiem zrobić zadania z matmy. To całe mnożenie i dzielenie to jakaś chińszczyzna. – Chcesz, żebym ci wytłumaczył? – domyślił się Kudłaty, wyłączając telewizor. – Aha – dziewczynka kiwnęła głową. Pół godziny później Kudłaty musiał się poddać. Co z tego, że nie był zupełnym osłem z matematyki, skoro nie potrafił przekazać swojej wiedzy? – No, i co my teraz zrobimy, Scooby Doo? – spytał, bezradnie spoglądając na psa, który leżał na dywanie koło łóżka Rose, obserwując bezowocne wysiłki swego pana. – Kołepetycje – zawyrokował Scooby. – A znasz kogoś, kto na pewno będzie umiał pomóc? – spytał ironicznie Kudłaty. – Vełma – odrzekł krótko pies. – Ałbo jej tata. Kudłaty zastanowił się. Dobrze pamiętał, że gdy miał czternaście lat, opuścił się w nauce z powodu kilkutygodniowego zauroczenia jedną z koleżanek z klasy, i w konsekwencji był zagrożony pałą z matmy i z fizyki. Właśnie wtedy jego rodzice poprosili tatę Velmy o pomoc. Pan Dinkley miał zwyczaj wyżywania się na (zawsze tej samej) poduszce z kanapy, kiedy ktoś czegoś nie rozumiał mimo wielokrotnych tłumaczeń. Po pierwszych trzech spotkaniach biedna poduszka była już prawie potargana na strzępy; później, zapewne za sprawą pani Dinkley, wszelkie poduszki zniknęły z kanapy. Na całe szczęście Kudłaty, pilnowany w domu przez rodziców, mniej więcej w tym samym czasie zaczął się pomału orientować, o co chodzi w tych wszystkich równaniach z iksami; a wtedy, ku swemu lekkiemu zdumieniu, odkrył, że fizyka też nie jest taka straszna. Ostatecznie więc pan Dinkley wykonał kawał dobrej roboty, sprawiając, że uczeń zagrożony pałą zaliczył semestr na czwórkę – ale z "pracą u podstaw" lepiej radziła sobie Velma, łącząca ponadprzeciętny intelekt swojego ojca z anielską cierpliwością swojej matki. – W porządku – powiedział wreszcie Kudłaty. – Zaraz zadzwonię do Velmy i zapytam, czy znalazłaby trochę czasu jutro po południu. ---- ← Rozdział 6 • Rozdział 8 → Kategoria:Rozdziały